


-fortune-

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: ... if 'Rachel Songs' was not a mixtape made by Chloe but actually songs, written and recorded by RachelPart II





	-fortune-

Whatever you think  
  
Wherever I _lead_ you  
  
Wherever this goes

 _Maybe_ just _framing_ you  


 

You are a **gift**  
  
  


Ever since I've known you

Ever since I've known you

I show **-fortune-**  through my eyes  
  
  
  
  
I am clearing the _dust_  
  
Just as fast as I can  
  
And what doesn't **change**  
  
I am still working on   
  
  
  
  
Stuck to the S.T.A.R.S.  
  
Until one will _drop down_ on me  
  
And _tear open_ my chest   
  


 

I hoist the sails  
  
Wrap up the moon for **you**

Cut through the cords  
  
Want to be _alone with_ **you**  
  
And IF you do nothing _for me_  
  
You are doing that well

  
  
  


Whatever you think  
  
Wherever I  _lead_  you  
  
Wherever this goes

 _Maybe_  just  _framing_ you

 

 

You are a  **gift**  
  
  


Ever since I've known you

Ever since I've known you

I show  **-fortune-**  through my eyes

 

 

You've wrapped me in a silky web  
  
Life is **savage** // just not right now //

 _Finally_ it's getting **wings**  
  
Flying up and a-w-a-y  
  
  
  
It's your eyes  
  
So BLUE and so devotional  
  
And you _smile_ and you _glow  
  
_Always a dumb joke at hand  
  
  
  
You gift me with **tears of joy**  
  
And take _none_ of them back  
  
You **never harm** me  
  
You are doing that well  
  


 

Whatever you think  
  
Wherever I  _lead_  you  
  
Wherever this goes

 _Maybe_  just  _framing_ you

 

 

You are a  **gift**  
  
  


Ever since I've known you

Ever since I've known you

I show  **-fortune-**  through my eyes  
  
  
  
If your head gets all heavy and twisted one day  
  
And you  **demand** the rain to clear away  
  
I'll c-o-l-o-r your weird **outbursts** for you   
  
You are _everything_ &  _anything_ // What AREN'T **you**?  
  


 

Whatever you think

[You laugh and you glow]  
  
_  
_ Always a dumb joke at hand  
  
[Wherever I  _lead_  you]  
  
  
You gift me with  **tears of joy**  
  
And take  _none_  of them back  
  
[Wherever I  _lead_  you]  
  
  
You  **never harm**  me  
  
You are doing that well  
  
  
If your head gets all heavy and twisted one day  
  
I'll **try** to clear the rain **away  
  
  
  
**You are THE **gift**  //out of all the presents //  
  
Ever since I've known you  
  
I show  **-fortune-**  through my eyes  
  
  
  
Ooooh, you are THE  **gift**  //out of all the presents //  
  
Ever since I've known you  
  
**KNOWN** _you_  
  
I show  **-fortune-**  through my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> very loose translation and interpretation of Herbert Grönemeyer's song 'Glück'
> 
> link to the original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7tgiPweh8A


End file.
